Haou Airen
Shogakukan | publisher_en = Viz Media | publisher_other = EMA Editorial Ivréa | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2002 | last = 2004 | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a shōjo manga series created by Mayu Shinjo. Like a lot of her works, Haou Airen is heavy on sexual content. It is recommended for adult readers in Germany and has been licensed in North America by Viz Media. In Singapore, the Chinese translation is published by Chuang Yi. Plot One day while walking home from her job, Kurumi Akino finds a wounded young man, and saves his life. He mysteriously disappears after that, and leaves only the name “Hakuron”. Next thing she knows she’s been kidnapped from her school, and is on a private jet with that man, heading to Hong Kong. It turns out she saved the life of the most infamous mobster in Hong Kong, and he wants her to stay with him. Characters ; :The 17 year old main character. She is a very innocent and naive girl living with her ill mother and two brothers that she constantly needs to take care of. Her first encounter with Hakuron is when she is walking home and is suddenly pulled back to a corner with a hand covered over her mouth. She sees a man with a dragon crested on his face. He tells her not to say anything or else he will rape her in that very place. She is very frightened and does not say anything. Men who seem to be looking for him runs by and he takes his hand off of her mouth. He collapses and Kurumi is about to escape, but quickly feels guilty and takes him home to treat his wounds. After she puts treatment on his wounds, they talk for a moment. She asks for his name and he says that it is Hakuron. She states her whole name and he slowly repeats it himself. He then leans in closer to kiss her, but Kurumi is not experienced in that area and gets very flustered. She agrees to let him teach her and they end up kissing multiple times. While kissing her, he inserts a drug in her and she falls unconsious. When she wakes up, she sees that he is gone and wonders if it had been a dream. ; :18-year old mafia in the Hong Kong mafia. His real name is and his family descended from the royal line in China . A fortune teller foretold that he would bring the downfall of his clan so his father tried to kill him. It set off a series of events to happen, causing his mother to be killed and Hakuron killing his father, the first of the many murders that would lead to him becoming the much feared man in the Triads. His mother left him with a Dragon Jade of which she swore would protect for the rest of his life. He seems like a very coldblooded man, but actually has a very kind side that rarely anyone notices. He falls in love with Kurumi, but many other organizations use her to try to ruin Hakuron and that leads to Hakuron to thinking that he would rather hurt Kurumi mentally if it means to protect her. ; :The jealous fiance of Hakuron. She attempted to ruin Kurumi's life, and by using a few of her high-school classmates, tries to take her virginity, but was stopped by Hakuron in time. She becomes Kurimi's 'friend' in order to make her life a misery. She was later killed by him, leading to a misunderstanding between Kurumi and Hakuron. ;Kaafai :He saves Kurumi when she runs away from being constantly sexually abused by Hakuron. He takes her to his family's restaurant and they welcome her in. Kaafai eventually falls in love with her, but later on, Hakuron finds the restaurant and forcefully takes Kurumi back. Kurumi might have had a little crush on Kaafai, but she loved Hakuron more. Kaafai kills Hakuron just before Kurumi and Hakuron are about to get married. Manga In Japan, ''Haou Airen has been collected in nine bound volumes: # ISBN 4-09-136757-7 published in June 2002 # ISBN 4-09-136758-5 published in September 2002 # ISBN 4-09-136759-3 published in November 2002 # ISBN 4-09-136760-7 published in February 2003 # ISBN 4-09-138291-6 published in May 2003 # ISBN 4-09-138292-4 published in August 2003 # ISBN 4-09-138293-2 published in November 2003 # ISBN 4-09-138294-0 published in February 2004 # ISBN 4-09-138295-9 published in May 2004 References External links * [http://www.mayutan.com/works_e/haou.html Haou Airen] on Mayu Shinjo's official site. * Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga de:Haou Airen es:Haō Airen fr:Haô Airen ja:覇王・愛人